1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insulating concrete forms, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved insulating concrete block and web therefor.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A variety of insulating concrete form systems (also known as insulated concrete forms or blocks) exist for casting a concrete wall. Often, these systems include interlockable blocks that are formed from a pair of opposed foam panels connected together in a spaced, parallel relationship by a plurality of web members to define a concrete receiving cavity. The blocks are aligned and stacked to define a wall, and concrete is poured into the concrete receiving cavities. The blocks are maintained in place after the concrete hardens to insulate the concrete, provide a sound barrier, insulation, and serve as a backing for finishing material, such as drywall, stucco, siding, or brick.
While many of the insulating concrete form systems have met with success, problems are nevertheless encountered while fitting the blocks together, pouring the concrete into the blocks, and applying finishing materials to the formed wall. To this end, a need exists for an improved insulating concrete form that overcomes the problems experienced with use of the prior art systems. It is to such an insulating concrete form that the present invention is directed.